An application exposes business logic via Application Programming Interfaces (API's). The API's refer to a set of routines, protocols, and program instructions for building a software application. The standard API mechanisms may comprise a Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP), Representational State Transfer/Extended Markup Language (REST/XML), and Representational State Transfer/Java script Object Notation (REST/JSON). The SOAP based API's allow heterogeneous applications to communicate with each other over Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) as well as other protocols like Java Message Service (JMS).
Traditionally, the API's are tested manually by a software developer i.e. a technical expert having proficient knowledge of programming languages. In order to test, the API's are invoked remotely using standard API invocation mechanisms. For testing the API's, code wrappers are generated to record and playback functioning of the API's. Further, program codes are written manually for creating a GUI to invoke the API's, so as to test the API's. Programming knowledge or knowledge of a tool used to invoke the API is required for testing the API's. Thus, it is a tedious task to test the API's using conventional techniques.